Letters from Me to You
by OnTopOfTheWorldImagineDragons
Summary: Joint fic between me (crayolacreation) & NothingLeftToSayImagineDragons letters to certain characters throughout the series. Will include dear fanfiction authors at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Dear, Nikki; I mean mum,

So I'm randomly strolling across the Internet, and I see a picture of you,  
Well you and someone blonde women, kissing, yeah not a sight I wanted to see really,  
But seriously mum, how'd you let the pictures go on the Internet?

-Eve.

* * *

_Dear Eve._

_I'm sorry if those pictures embarrassed you, but at the end of the day It's all over now, don't worry._  
_I wasn't expecting to here from you, are you ok?_  
_Love Mum_

* * *

Dear mum,  
I'm fine, but it's like you could be bothered to get in touch with me, with your posh new lifestyle.  
And I have a right to know who that blonde woman in that picture is, so don't even try to avoid the question.  
-Eve

* * *

_Dear Eve._

_Ummm. Well. she was just a friend._  
_I tried to get in touch, honest. But your Dad wouldn't let me, not in a million years._

_Love Mum_

* * *

Dear Mum,  
So you kiss all your friends now do you?  
Yeah right, that's your excuse but why would dad not let you get in touch?  
At least use a believable lie next time.  
-Eve.

* * *

_Dear Eve._

_For the record I don't go kissing all my friends, but I just... I just needed someone._  
_And of course your dad wouldn't let me get in touch, he didn't like the fact I never loved him. Belive me, if you knew the half of it you would understand. _  
_Oh, and Lorraine wasn't just a friend. As you could probably tell from the pictures._  
_Mum._

* * *

Dear mom,

You said she was a friend, why even bother saying that if she was more than a friend to begin with?  
How do you expect me to believe you when you won't bother explaining? How am I supposed to understand?

-Eve.

* * *

_Dear Eve._  
_Look, you wouldn't understand ok. And you don't need to know. All i'm going to tell you is that as i'm sure you will have figured out from the pictures i'm a lesbian. I'm sorry, that is probably quite a shock for you and all..._  
_But if you want to know put 2 and 2 together._  
_I'm sorry,_

_Mum_

* * *

Dear mom,

I had figured out that much already, no thanks to you, well the evidence was staring at me in the face wasn't it?  
Sorry doesn't even big to cover it, you just abandoned me as a kid how is that supposed to make me feel?

-Eve.

* * *

_Dear Eve,_  
_I didn't abandon you. I fought so much for you to come and live with me but your dad wasn't having any of it. Your my daughter, and I love you. I'm sorry if you didn't feel like that._  
_Love Mum x_

* * *

Dear Mum,

Yeah right how am I supposed to believe that you fought real hard, I mean come on you haven't contacted me or my dad for the past ten years,  
I bet you wouldn't even recognise me if I passed you in the street or something,

-Eve.

* * *

_Dear Eve._  
_Look, I love you but as much as I try I cant get you to understand how much. And I know I wouldn't recognise you, don't you think it makes me feel bad, knowing I could be working with you, you could serve me in a shop, or restaurant? Look, your my daughter and I love you. i'm sorry you haven't always come first over the years, I really am. _  
_Love, _  
_Mum x_

**A/N and that's all folks, please review & request! :) I (crayolacreation) wrote Eve's bits & Nothinglefttosayimaginedragons wrote Nikki's part. (i.e the bits in italics) You can choose any character (apart from those in series 6) anyone! :)**

**Okay, for all those who don't know Eve is Nikki's daughter, she will be appearing in tonight's ep, so this is based before she visits Nikki, in case you were wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Grantly,

We are the only ones left of waterloo road (remember the good old times, and the days in the pub!) I am arranging a reunion party for us oldies, back at Rochdale and I would love it , you up for it?

Sincerely Tom,

* * *

_Dear Tom, _

_Ah, the days in the pub, good old times, but I'm a changed man now (: I doubt you'd get the boss to allow it though with that Lowsely breathing down her neck, all these spending cuts, she'll be firing us next._

_Sincerely Grantly,_

_PS: Don't hold onto too much hope._

* * *

Dear Grantly,

Well it wouldn't be the first time you almost lost your job, would it? Remember when Rachel black mailed you in to keeping your job by making you teach ballroom dancing? Ha-ha good times good times.

Sincerely Tom

* * *

_Dear Tom, _

_I wish that the heads would leave me alone and realise that I'm here to stay they can't get rid of me that easily, I've been teaching here for nearly thirty years, getting rid of me would be like cutting down any chance of survival this school has, I don't trust Lowsely or Mulgrew to run this school._

_Sincerely Grantly_

* * *

Dear Grantly,

Yes I agree with you there Tom they can't get rid of us that easy because you have been there since the dawn of the dinosaurs! And yes you are right I don't trust them either, they don't have a clue how to run the school! I don't think either of them should become head, but I think we will just have to trust Michael's judgement.

Sincerely Tom Clarkson.

* * *

_Dear Tom,_

_Oi! You, cheeky, I think you need to spend some time to the cooler. I don't trust Michael either but at least he didn't mollycoddle the kids like Karen Fisher did, they need firm handling that lot do._

_Sincerely Grantly. _

* * *

Dear Grantly,

Ok I'll be off them, Glad im not the only one who thinks that way. Yes I agree with you there Grantly! You on for the reunion then?

Sincerely Tom

* * *

_Dear Tom,_

_Yeah, just don't get your hopes up though, how do you even keep in touch with everyone that left? Over a million have come and gone, and in my experience pupils returning never lead to any good._

_Sincerely Grantly._

* * *

Dear Grantly,

Deffo, isn't that what Facebook's for? To keep in touch with people? Mate you should join, although I'm pretty sure you don't even know how to turn the computer on! Have a little hope but that would probably give you a heart attack wouldn't it?

Sincerely Tom.

* * *

_Dear Tom, _

_What does deffo mean? And second of all Face- what?_

_Sincerely Grantly,_

* * *

Dear Grantly,

Keep up mate! Didn't you use to pride yourself on knowing how the youths of today lived? Anyway bye, I'd better go and get those invitations ready even if it means we have to fund it ourselves…

Sincerely Tom.

* * *

A/N Here you go these were written by me (crayolacreation) and my friend Megan :) I wrote Grantly's part and she wrote Tom's.

as Grantly would say "don't go starting any fires," and without further ado please review & request! As you all know it makes my day!


End file.
